


8. Charcoal

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pepper is Scary, Time is relative, Tony Is Impilsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Tony like's shiny things.And that 'horse' has a very shiny thing hidden under its coat...





	8. Charcoal

“Next up we have something very interesting! From an unnamed corporation, all the way from the U. S of A we have ‘ _ The Asset _ ’!!”

The announcer, a British man, spoke over a clear tannoy, his voice crisp and perfectly pronounced. 

Tony didn’t even bother to look, he didn’t even know why he was here, oh, yes he was supposed to be buying a horse for something. Why? He couldn’t remember that either and where was Pepper with those drinks? He grumbled eyes finally looking down into the parade ring to see not a thoroughbred stallion or some beautifully marked cutting horse like he expected from the States but a man, whose dark eyes were baring down into his soul as he looked up at him. Head tilted slightly. Tony looked around to see if anything else could have caught the man’s attention, but no he was definitely looking at him. 

A few people held up paddles, throwing out pre-made set money increases. They seemed okay with buying a human, was it normal? Tony didn’t know, this was the first time he had bothered to even come along to one of these things.

 

“A demonstration maybe?” The announcer kept going ever so eloquent. 

 

At this point, Pepper came back with two champagne flutes and a bottle in ice. Tony grabbed the bottle drinking it as he watched the man, trying not to look too interested. He heard Pepper scoff behind him as she sat down.

‘The Asset’ was still watching him but his eyes flickered around quickly as ten men entered the presenting ring with metal rods. They descended on him quickly and without really trying, the man had them all incapacitated with fluid and precise movements, it almost looked as though he was dancing. With a huff, he stood again and poised his eyes on Tony. 

Tony couldn’t help but notice when he was moving, one of his wrists was silver, now what was that? Squinting a little he remained sitting casually, pouring champagne into the glasses and handing one to his lovely assistant, “I want one”.

“No.” she looked at him blankly. Deadly serious, that was not good. 

If she had said no it meant no, but Tony couldn’t help himself watching as the other interested parties kept bidding. Once they had stopped, he grabbed a golden paddle off the table before his assistant had a chance to stop him and flashed it up, a couple of people gasped. Some of the other bidders sneered. He did not care one bit, he wanted the man with the silver eyes and silver arm? And now no-one could outbid him, he had played the biggest card in the bidding room and he knew it. Sitting back smirking, he eyed the man again as two men were brought in to handcuff him and take him out.

 

Well at least he had bid on  _ something _ , Pepper should be proud. Turning back to his lovely assistant he could see she was not. He was in for it now, cowering slightly. She looked like she was about to explode, instead she rearranged her shirt, grabbed her flute and leaned back, mouth pinched together. This was worse than an explosion, the silent treatment... She was really mad…

 

  * \- 



 

“You will want to keep the Asset muzzled and cuffed until within a secure location.” 

He was told when he went to get his new… his most recent acquisition? 

“Understood, any reason?”

“No,” the response was too quick and Tony eyed the man suspiciously. Who was this man he had just brought and why the hell had he brought him? 

He looked into the dark charcoal around the Asset’s eyes and tried to read them, but got nothing.

Tony took the rope attached to the man’s collar? And walked towards the exit. He didn’t have to though, the Asset fell into step behind him like a shadow. Hmm interesting.

 

  * \- 



 

Finally, back at his London home, he was grumbling to himself at Pepper’s incessant nagging. She wasn’t happy and apparently his new ‘pet’, as she called him, wasn’t to happy about it, choosing to glare at his assistant the entire ride home after being told off for lunging at the woman.

The only thing she was happy about was that he apparently now had a bodyguard so she was less angry than expected.

Once inside, Tony unclipped the lead placing it on the banister. Reaching up to the collar ‘The Asset’ flinched and moved backward, frowning at Tony as he did so.

“Come here, you fool,” Tony went to reach again and the taller brunet flinched back again.

When ‘The Asset’ rebuted his efforts, Tony sighed. “Pep, can you get the housekeepers to sort out another room?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Yes boss,” she said while fluttering off to her task. 

Tony was stuck with his new ‘pet’ he casually showed the man around his house the several reception rooms his office the kitchens, when in the gardens ‘The Asset’ took off, pacing around the side of the house, “Hey what are you doing!?” he didn’t get any response as  the man seemed to be checking the perimeter of the extravagant garden before coming back to Tony’s side, nodding. 

“You done?” A short grunt in return. Tony shook his head as he went back inside and headed upstairs, to their new guest’s? Room. 

“This is yours, if you need anything shout or pull the bell if you’re unable to speak. I’m sure you can figure it out either way.” The stormy eyes searched around the room almost hesitant. 

“Right, I’ll have the staff bring you some clothes, I’m going to bed.” He wandered back to his own room, sighing and going towards his bar. When suddenly the door closed behind him, “What the fuck?!”

His new pet? Bodyguard? Guest? He didn’t know! - Was there, turning towards him, Tony’s breathing quickened, but the man just started looking around the room slowly, at the plush bed linen, at the amazing artwork on the walls, the lit fireplace, poking his head into the large bathroom with a sunken tub. Eventually, he sat down on a chair next to the fireplace.

“Go back to your own room!” Tony stared at the taller man, slightly scared. Why was he following him like a goddamned lost puppy?

A stone cold, “Niet.”

“Oh, he speaks! Go back!” Tony sounded tired and annoyed, so not in the mood.

Again a cold “Niet.”

“Grrr!” Tony picked up a nightshirt from the bed and slammed the door to his bathroom. He came out some time later with the extra large grandad shirt on to his pet still on the chair next to the fireplace apparently sleeping.

Grumbling under his breath, “Stupid fucking muzzle, make you a man again, not a pet,” he moved and took off the man's collar and muzzle, revealing a handsome face. Tony raised an eyebrow at the sight of him softly sleeping in the chair, his features soft, the dark charcoal around his eyes smudged down his face. “Well now, no wonder they kept you covered up,” he whispered smiling. Placing the gear onto the side, he got himself comfortable in bed and fell asleep a lot easier than he had all week. 

Apparently, his new pet did make him a bit more comfortable.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night feeling too warm, odd. He tried to shift but found he was unable to and a grumble that sounded more like a growl made his entire back vibrate “What the...?” 

Trying to sit up, Tony looked down, forcing himself as best as he could under the constricting weight. His new bodyguard had wrapped himself around Tony like he was some sort of teddy bear.

“Get off me!” Tony tried hitting the man in the arm which only resulted in a grunt and the hold on Tony to tighten as he rubbed his head into him. 

Sighing Tony slammed his head on the pillow, pouting, “Can I at least go pee?” His response was another grunt but the human octopus did let him go, “Thank you.”

Tony stomped off to his bathroom, taking care of business then grumpily splashing water on his face. Still not any cooler than he was before, he stared at the man who was still sleeping,  face scrunched in a slight frown. Then sat down on his bed, throwing his long nightshirt onto the floor and getting under the blankets again.

“You’re like a fucking furnace, you know that, right?” Tony grumbled as the heavy bodyguard made all the adorable noises of a snuggling dog whilst he got himself comfortable around Tony again. 

Sighing loudly again Tony got comfy himself - he might as well, the bloke wasn’t letting go - “Happy now?” He heard a content sigh and closed his eyes. It was actually kinda nice, he didn’t feel alone…

 

  * \- 



 

“Tony, you know I’m not that kind of doctor, I cannot help with medical stuff!” A very tired looking man just slightly taller than Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose looking at the ever silent - other than  _ niet _ and a string of Russian swear words when he had dropped a can on his foot - bodyguard that was currently sitting on a desk in the rich man’s workshop. 

Tony buzzed with excitement, “Yes, but look!” He skeeted over to his ‘pet’ -Tony was going to keep calling him that seeing as he acted like one - and pulled up the man’s shirt sleeve to reveal the glint that had made him buy the man in the first place. “The guy has a metal arm!”

“Well, that is interesting.” Bruce, the normally nervous doctor, pushed his glasses onto his face and came closer, quite wary of the man who was staring him down. “And you say he came from the States? What has he said?”

The messy haired brunet sighed, “Nothing, I’ve been pestering him for a week now whilst you were busy in India,” he sounded exasperated like his friend should be there all the time.

Bruce gave him a pointed look and then went back to his ‘patient’, “I suppose I can give him a once over, see what’s up.” After a routine check-up, which Tony made way to much of a hassle by standing way too close, he sighed, “Well, medically he is fine, better than fine actually,” he tapped his notebook for a second, “Perfect picture of health, apart from a little malnourishment, oh, and he could use a shave.”

“The guy eats like a damn horse! He can't be malnourished!” Tony folded his arms and pouted looking like an upset toddler. Bruce just stared at him over his glasses waiting for what was undoubtedly coming next, “So what about the arm?”

“I don’t know, let’s get his top off.” The third man in the room who hadn’t moved so far unless instructed to moved to take his shirt off himself. He sat up straighter and braced his shoulders back once his shirt was off. He kept eyeing Bruce like the man was going to hurt him.

Tony didn’t know where to look first. The vast expanse of muscle that had just been exposed or the fascinating arm. He swallowed thickly just staring - what more his pet had been hiding?

“I’ll just leave you to it,” Bruce chuckled shaking his head while leaving Tony to faff with the new piece of machinery. It wasn’t like the mechanic would notice him leaving as he was already babbling about schematics and drawing grids and running to his kit to pry at the arm.

 

  * -



 

The Asset was sitting at the table in the workshop, topless and in a little bit of pain as the small man dug around his arm, close to his shoulder while writing out lines and lines of information onto his strange graph paper next to what looked like a drawing of the inner part of his arm. This was how he spent most of his days at his new ‘master’s’ house. Tony, that was what everyone called him and some not so trustworthy people called him Mr.Stark. 

Okay, so he wasn’t in here all the time, but it was where he felt most comfortable. His new ‘master’ was becoming to be someone he needed more and more. He seemed eager to bring him food when he didn’t eat, maintain his arm, as well as take it apart and make sure he had a job to keep his mind busy. Which was a problem as he slowly started to remember things from his childhood, along with the cold-hearted things he had done under his last handler’s hands. 

He didn’t really know what his new ‘master’ did for a living. He went to  _ a lot  _ of laborious meetings as well as creating things. He liked the red-haired woman, Pepper, though he had been so suspicious of her at the beginning, but he had seen how his ‘master’ relaxed around her and it made him less wary of her and even more so when she had outright called him a mad scientist - he had almost smiled at that. His ‘master’ did look like that a couple of times with goggles on his head and dirt all over his face. But the closest thing he had thought he was, was a mechanic, the kind doctor who checked up on him always called him that.

He wasn’t paying attention to what the man, Tony, was doing when the mechanic caught a wire particularly close to the socket and pain went down into his chest.

“Ow! Watch it, will ya!” He flinched away and frowned at the messy haired mechanic.

“What the fuck, you speak English?” Tony dropped one of his tools, gawking at him.

The Asset’s eyes froze still watching his ‘master’. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He was going to be punished.

Instead, Tony just started laughing, “Thank Tesla for that, I was worried you only spoke Russian… mine’s terrible!”

“Err, well. It hurt,” he said hesitantly as he watched the ‘master’s’ whiskey eyes glow with mirth. The cat was out of the bag.

“So tell me more?” Tony pressed.

“Well from what I can tell they rigged it into my nerves, but no idea how, I wasn’t awake for that.”

Tony’s mouth was in a silent oh. He picked up his tool from the floor and began to dig again, avoiding the nerve he had just struck, “Do you remember much more?”

Shaking his head the Asset responded glum “Not really...”

They spent the rest of the afternoon, playing a series of yes and no questions as the Asset still seemed unsure about whether his speaking was allowed or not.

“Oh, I didn’t ask. Do you have a name?” Tony looked expectantly at the man he had learned to care for. 

“Yes,” His answer sounded too quick.

“And?” Tony spread out the word, elongating it into a question.

“It’s-It’s Bucky. Well, that’s what people I-I like call me.”

Tony’s face was flooded with light as he locked up the loose pieces of Bucky’s arm, he was smiling and stood up, now head height with the Asset staring at him for a moment, Tony’s cheeks coloured, he was in some sort of thought and shook his head handing Bucky’s shirt back to him.

“Come on then, food!” With a quick swirl, Tony was walking away unaware that Bucky was watching him like he was some sort of delicious prey.

Bucky didn’t speak for the rest of the evening, simply nodding and getting things himself if needed. It seemed speaking had made him feel a little more comfortable in the household.

 

  * -



 

Tony had found himself smiling more and more after what he had found out was a soldier had started talking. Tony was used to plastering on false smiles and false pretenses, to giving out a false sense of who he was, but around the soldier, it was normal and relaxed! It seemed in the secrecy of his workshop, Bucky was too, to the point that a hint of a Brooklyn accent came through, which was incredibly sexy.

“You know, I’ve been looking into how to get you free, like not someone’s property or bodyguard or whatever,” Tony started one day without meeting Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at the smaller man who hadn't looked up from his work on the newest drawing of his arm. The mechanic had almost figured it all out and it looked like he was designing a new one.

“Yeah, I don’t really like having a pet,” Tony looked up at this point and Bucky was leaning in, the slightest hint of a smile on his face, which was surprising since even when he spoke, the soldier didn’t show any emotion, Tony flushed.

This made the larger man sway slightly, his smile turning into a toothy smirk and cocking his head to the side, moving forward until his lips were almost touching the shell of the mechanic’s ear. “Doll, you’re my pet not the other way around.”

Tony swallowed hard, unable to talk for a moment as blood pooled in his groin. In some sort of illogical reasoning, Tony surged upwards and kissed the man he’d been getting to know over the past couple of months.

After a brief second the soldier grabbed the back of his head and delved into the other man's mouth, making him moan. The kiss was hot and needy, tongues sliding around, tackling each other for dominance. Tony eventually gave out and let Bucky take control. 

He did, however, move to stand in between the larger man’s legs,  their mouths parting every now and then and panting in an attempt to get as much air as they were able to before delving in again to keep tasting each other. Bucky was hungry after so long being alone and cold. Tony made him feel hot and wanted. 

Tony just wanted more. He moved his hands to the expanse of bare flesh that was Bucky’s well-muscled chest. Moving his hands across the hardened abs and around to his sides, Tony moved closer so that he could rub himself against the man’s crotch. They were both equally hard, yet Bucky was impressively bigger. There was no time for that, he just needed more of that sweet, sweet friction, “Oh... Oh, yes.”

Chuckling, Bucky stilled Tony’s squirming, “No, no, not here.” He started leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed marks down Tony’s neck as the mechanic tried to protest, “You doll...” pausing to lick around the shell of Tony’s ear, “need to get upstairs,” he sucked Tony’s earlobe, “get undressed,” a wet kiss and a soft bite of his lower lip, “get your goddamn clothes off.”

Tony looked at him intensely, nodding slightly, “Uh-huh,” Bucky was grinning and Tony liked the way it lit up his entire face, “And?”

The larger brunet raised an eyebrow, oh, Tony liked being told what to do, didn’t he? Two could play that game, “Get out those oils from the bathroom, I know you have them hidden in there and kneel near the bed.” 

Tony wanted nothing more than to rebel so he did - a little - his face changed rapidly, frowning then pulling his mouth taut and pulled his head back a little like he didn’t believe what the soldier was saying.

Bucky studied his expression then slapped the mechanic’s arse hard. It made the smaller man yelp and jump slightly, “Go on then… pet.”

Then Tony was gone, Bucky calmly put his shirt back on and his mask of indifference on as he went up to Tony’s room. It was really theirs now seeing as Bucky had never actually spent one night in the room Tony had made up for him.

Bucky opened the heavy wood door and heard a series of soft moans. The oil was on the nightstand and Tony had his right hand behind himself as he exposed his entire front to Bucky as he spread lavender and almond scented oil between his cheeks and pushed into his hole.

Well, now wasn’t that a sight to behold? Tanned flesh stretched over surprisingly well-toned muscle, Bucky had known something was under there but it still made him lick his lips, Tony’s cock standing proudly against toned abs as they shifted while Tony worked himself open. Without taking his eyes off Tony’s ministrations, he locked the door for good measure as he did not want to be kept away from  _ that _ by someone walking in. He then started to work on his own clothes.

Tony was impatient. He hadn’t been with a man in a long time and hadn’t had a woman over in just as long, not that he could with the soldier everywhere he went, but now... Now his handsome bodyguard had just become a dominating and willing sex partner and all Tony wanted was that cock he’d gotten a feel of inside him as soon as possible. He opened his eyes slightly, slowed down his busy hand to watch Bucky undress. The ex-Russian had lost his shirt again. Tony had already mapped out with his eyes every inch of the larger man’s torso, now he wanted to see what was going on under those pants.

The soldier sat on a chair to unlace his boots hastily and then unbuttoning his combats and throwing them over the chair along with his socks. Unashamed of his scars, he stood tall and proud in his aroused state. He saw the mechanic’s apple bob as his hooded brown eyes fell to his cock. Tony frowned as he spread his knees wider and moved his hand again, letting out a long moan.

After seeing the size of Bucky Tony had added another finger to stretch himself wider, fuck he was going to be ripped in half. “Like what you see, doll?” Brooklyn accent came on thick as he said it with a quirk of his eyebrow. He had never been one to beg or let anyone else tell him what to do but this extremely good looking, fucking overpowering man was going to break him with his stupid accent and his ridiculously big cock.    

Bucky moved over to where Tony was fingering himself and assessed the situation while running his hand over tanned shoulders. “My, my, you have been busy,” he said as he kneeled down so he could now see Tony’s fingers knuckle-deep and well lubricated, oil slipping down the inside of his thighs. Bucky bit his lip at the sight and tried not to moan, he failed because he heard Tony huff out a laugh. Bucky pulled Tony’s hand away and shoved the mechanic’s head down unceremoniously into the sheets, a slight whimper came from the smaller man and he let his flesh hand move down to his neck to hold him in place.

Bucky used the metal hand that Tony was so fascinated with and slowly dragged a line down the mechanic’s back which made him shiver. Smiling, Bucky reached down in between the heat of Tony’s arse cheeks and into the already loosened hole.

Tony let out a low moan as the cool metal met his insides - dear lord that opened up so many new avenues - he couldn’t think though. those fingers were going to town on his ass and making him squirm.

“Come on, pet, where is it?” moved his wrist fluidly, Tony was enjoying himself alright but Bucky wanted him to lose his mind. He stretched Tony’s hole some more scissoring his fingers, then, curved them around and there, it, was.

“Ugghh-oh!” Tony shuddered and pushed back onto the soldier’s hand, the grip on his neck tightened and he let out another moan. Bucky’s fingers were making him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

“That’s it, pet, I'll look after ya’ good n’ proper” Bucky kept working that little bundle of nerves as he watched how Tony squirmed underneath his touch, the filthy sounds coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Tony let out a whine when Bucky removed his fingers, and pushed Tony more onto the bed so his weight was supported he was being held up by his upper body, his legs fell short of the floor but at a perfect height for Bucky to line the head of his cock up with Tony’s fluttering hole. The larger brunet smoothed some oil over his cock and then pushed inside the smaller man’s writhing body. Fuck, he was tight! Oh, fuck, he was so fucking tight! Was he a virgin? No, no, he had known exactly what he’d wanted. Bucky shook his head slowly and kept pushing in until he was fully seethed. Only then did he pause panting to give them both to get used to the feeling.

Tony had never felt so full in his life and oh, fuck it! This was hot and slightly painful, all at the same time but Tony didn’t care. Once he got used to the feeling of Bucky inside him, the stretch of that cock in him, he shifted his hips slightly as best as he could with no grounding underneath him, which earned him a groan from the man behind him and a metal hand holding onto his hip to keep him still. He tried again, this time moving his legs as much as he could with a large soldier behind him, but the man slapped his thigh.

Bucky growled, “Behave, doll.” 

“Then just move!” Tony whined slamming his hands on the bed in desperation.

So Bucky did, he set up a brutal pace a bit too harsh for a starting pace. Tony was moaning lewdly despite the harshness, gripping the sheets beneath him, “Oh, f-f-fuck!” the smaller man all but shouted when Bucky shifted his hips and found that little bundle of nerves he knew would light Tony on fire just to hit it over and over again.

“Zip it!” Tony snapped his mouth shut at the soldier’s command. Moaning deep from his throat, he felt Bucky’s other hand on his shoulder, and it made his thrusts all that more powerful, slamming into him harshly and Tony loved it. He parted his lips letting out a wail that surprised even him, “Fu-fff… Ah!”

Between thrusts and his own heavy breathing, Bucky managed to growl out, “I told you to zip it, sweet cheeks,” he heard Tony make a pained sound as they slipped forward ever so slightly, he realized for the first time Tony’s cock, it had gotten some friction. 

“Nu-uh, you’re coming on my cock alone,” he hoisted Tony back onto his lap using the wall for support and letting one arm loop around the smaller man’s chest, metal one still at his hip. 

The new position made Tony’s insides squirm, he felt exposed in his own damn bedroom, with the other man buried deep inside him. He tried his best to use his legs,  _ anything _ to keep them moving. He let out a filthy moan as a deft tongue licked up his neck and he felt Bucky’s heavy panting in his ear, making Tony throw his head back on top of Bucky’s shoulder as the soldier kept pushing up into him.

“That’s it,” Bucky moved his mouth down Tony’s neck sucking marks into his skin “So good for me,” the smaller brunet writhed needily in his lap under the praise, as Bucky slammed him down harder onto his cock, “Come on, I know you can do it, gorgeous.” 

With that Tony forced himself to meet Bucky’s thrusts, grabbing onto the arm around his chest for better leverage and oh, gosh, he saw stars! That was it, he could cum like this, he could, he definitely could, “Yes, uhh-yes!” 

Bucky grunted, thrusting up particularly hard, shutting Tony up again - right, he had to stay quiet, he’d been ordered to keep quiet. Tony brought a hand up to his mouth biting it, his balls tightened and he came messily, unexpectedly, and it was glorious. He moaned into is own hand, vision whiting out.

Bucky groaned as he felt Tony’s channel tighten around his cock and heard Tony’s strangled moans. Bucky’s own body spasmed in response as he let his head fall forward, hair sweaty and sticking to Tony’s back as he thrust in a few more times before shouting his release, and stars shattered behind his eyelids when he came hard inside the mechanic’s ass. It made him groan unconsciously or consciously, he didn’t know, but it was glorious! 

Bucky moved quickly as he felt Tony’s limp form slump forward, he hoisted him up off his now limp cock and lay him face first on the bed, cum seeping down his legs - where was that camera he had seen - shaking his head - another time, Buck, another time... - Bucky got up and went to clean himself, then gathered a damp washcloth for Tony who was, “Right where I left ya’”

“I’m a good boy,” the mechanic mumbled sounding tired, sedated from their actions.

The soldier then quickly whipped up his spent from Tony’s legs and between his cheeks as best he could. Throwing the cloth in the vicinity of the bathroom door, Bucky easily picked Tony up and moved the blankets aside.

“I knew there was a reason I bought you.” Tony smiled thwarting at the soldier’s chest once settled next to him, hands floppy.

Bucky just laughed a full-on belly laugh something that felt slightly foreign to him but it made him feel warm.

Tony grinned goofily, eyes still glazed as he patted Bucky again with floppy hands, “Now come be the big spoon again…”

So Bucky did exactly that, scooping Tony close and pulling a blanket over them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Time period is ambiguous.  
> “Import export, I also read palms and tell fortunes...”  
> Sevdaliza - 'Human' - https://youtu.be/9t7SclAXoQw  
> Peaky Blinders - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZM-Ggv7Xdo  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The stranger addition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447072) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera)




End file.
